10 Secrets Kyoya Will Never Tell: Short Story
by hometownhoe
Summary: Kyoya is in Harvard. He has a close friend, Kara Bortsova. An Australian girl, with a Russian heritage. After months of walls, and smashing, they became good friends. What happens when Kyoya gets a call from Tamaki? After, of course, he has told Tamaki of Kara. What if Kara is in the same room when this call occurs. T for minor swearing. One-shot?


**Disclaimer: This started as a one shot, and I will probably take chapter two off later. I was asked to write a little more on Kyoya and Kara, so I thought I should write this one shot. But oops, they aren't together. Say if you want a full fledged story on them (all the details, and commitment).**

 **If this turns into a full fledged story...updates will be, as I always say, sporadic.**

 **Enjoy;**

Kara was sitting by Kyoya's desk, mumbling about how dumb her professor is, and how stupid the assignment is.

"Kar?"

"Hm?"

"If you hate the subject oh so much, then stop the course."

"No. I'm not a quitter, Ootori. Astro-pyshics interests me. As does english-lit, French, Russian and German."

"You hate German."

"Incorrect. German annoys me."

"Then quit."

"Can't. Need three languages to get the degree I want. So, three it shall be. Now, shut it, I'm trying to study."

"Do you need help with French?"

"Ootori, I'm better at French. Miles better than you. It's hardly a second language. Now, please be quiet. I need to finish this essay. In French."

Kyoya smiled at her, and went back to his own French work (he was a class under her. Kara was practically fluent).

It was two hours before either of them spoke again, and it was Kara who spoke first.

"I almost forgot. You know Sara?"

"Red hair, tall, massive boobs?"

"Great personality, intelligent. She's interested."

"In me?"

"Yes, you doofus. You said you wanted help with finding a girlfriend, or at least someone to be with for a bit. So, I found someone." She swivelled around to face him, handing out a picture of the girl, with her number at the bottom.

"Cool." Kyoya said, not moving towards the photograph.

"Take the photo." Kara said, holding the letter out closer to him. "Come on, Ootori. I'm trying to help."

*RING*

Kyoya looked at his phone which was laying on his dining room table. Sakura kiss was pumping out of his phones small speakers.

"Daddy?"

"He demanded it." Kyoya mumbled, while Kara started laughing.

"What are you, mummy?"

Kyoya didn't reply, instead jumped up, thinking of opening his phone up.

"Oh my god, you're mummy. Wow, Ootori. All these secrets are coming out." Kara was laughing even harder now.

"Shut it." Kyoya mutters, and answers the phone. "Yes?"

"KYOYA! HARUHI IS GONE!" He held the phone out away from his face.

"Tamaki, calm down. She's probably okay."

" _Speaker. Please._ " Kara mouthed. Kyoya pauses, then put it on speaker.

"I haven't seen her for the past four hours."

"Tamaki, calm down."

"What if she isn't okay? What if she is hurt? Or in hospital? Or dead?"

"Tamaki, what's really wrong?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki didn't reply for ages, all he could hear was crying. Turning off the microphone on his phone, he beckoned Kara over. She obliged, sitting next to him.

"Call this number. It's his girlfriends number." Kyoya wrote down the number, and handed it to Kara. "Say it's me."

"Okay."

"Kyoya, are you still there?" Tamaki asked, Kyoya turned on the microphone.

"Yeah."

"It's not Haruhi."

"What is it?"

"My grandmother doesn't approve of her. She hates Haruhi. And I'm scared she's going to hurt her in some way."

"Do you know where Haruhi is?"

"I'm guessing at University."

"Hey Ootori?" Kara pocked her head back in the room.

"Hang on a second, Tamaki."

"The girl is good. I told her boyfriend is upset, and needs her. So she said thanks, and is heading back to him."

"Kyoya, who's that?"

"No one."

"Fuck face. I'm Kara. Best friend of Kyoya Ootori, in the US of A. Mainly because we are both foreign, and everyone in this country is an asshole. Tamaki Suoh, I'm guessing? The infamous, crazy, idiotic, and hilarious true best friend of Kyoya Ootori. The one I am forever hearing about?"

"Kara Bortsova?"

"So Kyoya has talked about me? Oh, I do feel special."

"Kara, don't you have work to do?"

"As do you, Ootori. Anyway, he is right. I shall converse with you later. Goodbye, Souh."

"Kara, stop acting like an idiot."

"I'm using proper English, Ootori. But, as you wish. Cya, Suoh."

"Wait, don't hang up, I'm still talking, Tamaki." Kyoya turned the phone off speaker, exiting his dorm, to go talk to his best friend outside, leaving Kara alone to do work (or whatever she does when she is bored).

"So that's the girl?" Tamaki asked, dragging out the 'so'.

"What do you mean, 'so that's the girl'?" Kyoya responded, walking outside of the dorm house, and going to sit under a nice tree.

"The one you like?"

"She's my best friend. Here, at least."

"And Haruhi is my best friend next to you. And yet we are dating."

"You, are a Hopeless Romantic."

"Yes, I am. And you need to learn how to be a little like that. So, is that the girl?" Tamaki pushed.

Kyoya knew he was getting a tad annoyed. Often, Tamaki would get annoyed at him for things like these. Never at the twins, or Mori or Honey. He knew it was because he cared about him a lot. And the feeling went both ways. Of course he would care about his best friend.

But when Tamaki tried to push girls on him, tried to get him out of his shell. It annoyed Kyoya, and it annoyed Tamaki. Tamaki refused to give up until Kyoya held a relationship longer than 2 months, and Kyoya refused to let Tamaki assist him.

Truly, it was a lose-lose situation. But neither friend told the other that it was. Kyoya liked the fact that Tamaki cared that much about his love-life. And Tamaki? He wanted to be in his friends life for as long as possible. He wanted to hold on, and never let go. So Kyoya let him.

"I like her as a friend."

"Remember when we were talking about our perfect woman?"

"I was drunk."

"When you're drunk, you don't go stupid, or horny or whatever else happens to other idiots. Your walls come crashing down. So, do you remember or not? Because I do. I wrote it down."

"Yes, I remember."

"Good. Describe her. Right now."

"Intelligent. Intelligent enough to go for the toughest degrees, and strive for many things. Smart enough to push her own boundaries, and try things other people think aren't possible for her."

"You've elaborated. Continue, I know theres more. I have the 'more' right in front of me."

"You're acting very out of character." Kyoya uttered, trying to divert the subject. He was annoyed that he'd bring that up when he wasn't drunk.

Silence. Complete and utter silence for 30 seconds. Kyoya checked the phone to make sure Tamaki hadn't hung up.

He hadn't, he could hear his soft sighs as he was thinking.

"I'm drunk," Tamaki's voice broke the silence; "my father and grandma are being horrible, my girlfriend is driving home from Uni, and my best friend is in another country, of whom I cannot see for the next 7 to 8 months. Allow me some leniency. Please continue on the perfect woman." Tamaki finished, sounding more and more agitated by the second.

"Smart, so she'd keep up with me as well. I hate having someone who bores me. That I know each word she is going to say. More or less. It bugs me. Someone who is headstrong enough, and smart enough to know when I am trying to manipulate her, and to not be manipulated."

"You really like intelligent girls." Tamaki remarked, sounding almost amused.

"Thats why I like Harvard." He replied, smiling at his own joke. "Aside from the fact that it's one of the best Universitys in the world."

"Other than intelligent, Kyoya. You can't marry a robot." Tamaki drone, lacing sarcasm into the last sentence.

"Deal with my crazy family. Which includes the host club. I would love for her to not be scared by my family. Biological family, that is. Which would be a challenge, seeing I am sometimes afraid of them. I love for her to be scared of you guys."

"She'd fit in with us. I'd make sure. Just focus on your biological family for now."

"Right. If she'd stand up to them, that'd be great. But then not so she steps on their toes. Though, that'd be funny. Stand up to me."

"Like Kara just did in there?"

"Shut up. Smart enough to understand my messed up life, and my fucked up mind. Smart enough to know when to talk about something thats bugging me, and when to not. Strong enough to correct me, but not being outwardly mean and horrible. Kind. Obviously kind. Sweet. Ambitious to a fault. Passionate. Persistent. Brave. Opinionated. Someone who strives for perfection. Someone who goes after what they want in life. Someone who understands what they want in life. Someone who pushes societies boundaries. Someone who understands, to some extent, my mind, and my life. Someone with a fantastic sense of humour, and someone who gets my sense of humour. Someone who isn't scared to be joked about with a little, and someone who isn't offended easily. She'd have to love music. Play music. Listen to music I haven't heard of. Introduce me to bands I haven't heard of. Be someone who is so full of happiness, that would counteract my depression, and my coldness. Someone who can break down my walls. Someone who isn't scared, or afraid of me. Someone who can just love me for me. Everything my father and brothers are not. Well, except Akito. He can be kind. Just, someone who I can have fights with, and her to not run away because I may I gotten upset with her." Kyoya took a deep breathe after finishing. "Okay, done?"

"Did you describe anyone?"

"A little Kara, a little Haruhi, even a little Renge. As crazy as the chick is, I admire her courage and her persistence."

"Fair enough." Tamaki said, laughing.

"She's still a nutter." Kyoya pushed, joining in with the laughter.

"There's no denying it." Tamaki spat out. Soon, the both of them where laughing, holding their phones to their ears, trying not to look like complete psychos.

"Tamaki? Tamaki are you okay?"

"Yeah, pumpkin. I was having a weird episode."

"Who's on the phone?"

"Kyoya."

"Hi Kyoya." Haruhi said into the phone.

"Hey Haruhi. I have to get back to studying. And you need to talk to Tamaki. Tamaki, call me tonight to explain everything, okay?"

"Deal. Bye."

"So what -" Kyoya could hear the start of the conversation before the line went dead.

He lay down, seriously thinking of what his friend had said.

Had he described anyone he knew?

 **This took me around 2 hours to write, so I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I find that OHSHC is easier to write fanfiction about than many other stories because of how open it is. You can easily slip 1 or 50 characters in with disturbing the story line too much (okay, maybe not 50, but you get my point).**

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review because I will post an update chapter explain what I am doing with this story within the next month or so.**

 **Also, some credit has to go to Wealhtheow1, because I was reading her 5 Conversations story when I thought of this, and used Kyoya confession in _that_ for Kyoya's confession in here for some inspiration.**

 **I hope you enjoyed,**

 **~ TheExtraStudent**


End file.
